Infalible
by Novinha
Summary: Hay métodos que nunca fallan. Genma Saotome tiene un plan para mejorar la relación de Ranma y Akane. Aviso: es un lemon


Disclaimer: los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y yo sólo escribo esto para entretenerme.

He intentado hacer un lemon por puro reto personal, porque me ha costado un triunfo (yo soy muy pava…) y ha salido esto. A mí me resulta un poco raro, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

Saludos ^^

**INFALIBLE**

-Ya estoy en casa!- saludó Akane, quitándose los zapatos

Kasumi se asomó desde la cocina para darle la bienvenida, con su sempiterna sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenas - dijo Ranma con poco entusiasmo

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿qué tal les fue en la escuela? Menudo vendaval sopla fuera. Estaba preocupada por vosotros. Menos mal que al menos no se ha puesto a llover, ¿no crees, Ranma-kun? - Ranma torció el gesto.

- Lo único que le ha faltado a mi día ha sido transformarme …otra vez- masculló, derrotado

- Ranma- kun, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? -dijo Kasumi, percatándose del estado en que se encontraba el chico. Ranma llegaba apoyado en un bastón, cubierto de moretones y con una expresión de profundo hastío. Iba a contestar cuando Akane le interrumpió

- Se lo ha ganado a pulso, Kasumi. Tanto tontear con la estúpida de Shampoo tiene consecuencias. A ver si aprendes de una vez, casanova- gritó encarando a Ranma

- El imbécil de Mousse se puso como una fiera conmigo por nada. ¡Y ya te he dicho dos millones de veces que es ella la que se me tira encima cada vez que me ve! Me tiene frito- suspiró, elevando los ojos

- Claro, se te nota a leguas todo lo que te molesta que te acosen. ¡Idiota!

Ranma sentía como se le hinchaban las narices y le ardían las orejas, cada vez más indignado por las palabras de su dulce prometida. Sólo le faltaba que se pusiera impertinente

- Cállate! Eres una marimacho celosa que no quiere entrar en razón. Te digo que no fue culpa mía. Y si no te hubieses puesto a gritarme como una histérica el inútil de Ryoga no se habría unido a Mousse en mi contra. Gracias por tu ayuda - le dijo con ironía - sin ti quizás no hubiese tenido que tirarme una hora pegándome con esos dos

- ¿Encima te atreves a insultarme? No debí ayudarte a volver a casa. Serás…

- Oh, my! - dijo Kasumi tapándose la boca en un delicado gesto, evitando así el más que probable viaje de Ranma a la estratosfera- ¿tuviste otra pelea? ¿y cómo te fue?

El aludido sonrió de una manera exasperante para el gusto de Akane, y adoptó una pose de héroe que la dieron ganas de atizarle con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Pues cómo me va a ir, Kasumi? Esos idiotas se lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a enfrentarse con el gran Ranma Saotome, Ja ja ja – rió, con los brazos en jarras y mirando al infinito.

"_Pero habráse visto semejante presumido"_ pensó Akane con los nervios crispados y el mazo en la mano, del todo dispuesta a incrustarlo en el centro del desatado ego de su querido prometido.

- Niños, ¿sois vosotros? Venid al salón. Saotome y yo tenemos que hablaros-

Kasumi sonrió – Es cierto, papá me dijo que le avisara cuando llegarais. Id yendo. Enseguida llevaré el té.

Ranma y Akane torcieron el gesto a la vez, de forma muy cómica a los ojos de la mayor.

- No irán a insistir con lo de la dichosa boda otra vez, ¿no?

- Si vuelven a darme la paliza con que me case con este imbécil, gritaré

- A quién llamas imbécil, ¿marimacho?- contestó el muchacho, encarándola

- A ti, pedazo de animal- le respondió Akane, nariz con nariz.

- No os preocupéis tanto, queridos. Los que se pelean se desean. Personalmente opino que hacéis una pareja encantadora

- ¡Cállate Nabiki!- le gritaron, muy sonrojados y al mismo tiempo, a la mediana de los Tendo. Era habitual que ésta metiese baza en conversaciones ajenas de la manera más inesperada.

- ¿Lo veis? Si estáis la mar de compenetrados. Vendré a tiempo para la cena, Kasumi- Nabiki salió por la puerta con un indolente gesto a modo de despedida, sin mirar atrás.

Akane y Ranma se miraron aún enfadados

- Tienes suerte de que me pique la curiosidad por lo que tengan que decirnos esos dos. Sino ya estarías volando hacia el siguiente reino.

Si Ranma hubiera dejado las cosas así, no sería Ranma

- Ja, que te crees tú eso. Sólo consigues alcanzarme porque estoy distraído. Eres demasiado torpe y lenta, aunque con todos esos kilos de más no puede esperarse otra cosa. Necesitas urgentemente una dieta severa…

Akane miraba al suelo con los puños fuertemente apretados y el aura de combate envolviendo su espacio vital_." Contrólate, Akane. No dejes que este mono te altere porque no merece la pena"_ pensaba, tratando de respirar hondo para disipar la furia que sentía. Extrañamente Ranma interpretó ese suspiro con una buena señal y continúo metiéndose con ella en tono más juguetón.

- Quizás así adelgazarías lo suficiente como para no espantar a nadie cuando te pongas una minifalda o el bañador…Hey, y quién sabe- sonrió, dándole una palmadita en la espalda- tal vez adelgazando hasta consigas encontrar marido…

Eso sí que ya fue el colmo. Akane lo vio todo rojo._ "Suficiente autocontrol"_ ¡PAAAM!

- ¡Marimachoooooooo!

El certero golpe que lo mandó volando hasta donde se perdía la vista dejó otro enorme boquete en el techo.

- ¡Ay, hija mía!- Soun lloraba como si se acabase el mundo- No tenías que darle tan fuerte. Tardará horas en regresar y teníamos que comunicaros algo urgente… Buaaa, Saotome, ¿ve lo maleducado que es su hijo con mi niñita? Así jamás conseguiremos unir nuestras escuelas

- Descuide, Tendo, en cuanto ese malagradecido vuelva le voy a aleccionar sobre el modo de tratar a una dama. Dulce Akane, no te pongas así, sé que mi hijo te quiere, pero entiéndele: sufre de una extraña incontinencia verbal.

La chica no estaba para tonterías y les cortó por lo sano.

- Me voy a mi cuarto, ya me tenéis harta

- Pero nenita… Ranma no lo hace con mala intención, estoy seguro

- Déjalo ya, Papá. Me da lo mismo lo que diga ese idiota. Como si a mí me importase en lo más mínimo su opinión - dicho esto, se giró bruscamente, aún con las manos apretadas en recios puños y se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Antes de llegar ya notaba las calientes lágrimas pugnando por escapar de sus ojos.

"_Maldición"_, pensó _"¿por qué dejo que me afecte tanto? Al fin y al cabo, tengo muy claro que no le intereso. Él se ha encargado sobradamente de que no me quede duda"_ pensó con más tristeza que furia.

Genma y Soun se miraban impotentes, con regueros de lágrimas en la cara.

- Esto no puede continuar así, Saotome. Tenemos que darles un empujoncito en la dirección correcta o no habrá boda

- Tiene razón, Tendo. Si pudiéramos canalizar toda esa ira…

Tratando de controlarse, Akane lanzó un largo suspiro y se miró en el espejo, odiando su imagen llorosa y disgustada. Era una chica muy normal. Al principio, cuando se conocieron, ella no entendía porque Ranma la machacaba tanto. Nunca fue presumida, y se veía a sí misma ni peor ni mejor que nadie. Pero tanto tiempo sometida a los constantes insultos de su prometido comenzaban a afectarla. Las continuas burlas del chico hacían que su auto imagen se fuera deformando, instándole a verse tan gorda, fea y desagradable como él le repetía hasta la saciedad ¿Por qué era tan insidioso?

Los insultos de Ranma se habían intensificado en crueldad y frecuencia con el tiempo, a medida que iba coleccionando prometidas. Akane sabía que comparándose con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, jamás saldría bien librada. Quizá al ver lo guapas, cariñosas y buenas cocineras que eran las demás, Ranma había olvidado que, tiempo atrás, su sonrisa le parecía bonita…

Este pensamiento le hizo llorar de nuevo. Después de todo, ¿quién podría competir con la sensualidad de Shampoo o con el encanto de Ukyo? Y qué decir de la figura de la loca de Kodachi enfundada en esas mallas imposibles. Se tumbó sobre la cama, sollozando y sintiéndose muy miserable. Ojalá pudiera desembarazarse de ese peso en el estómago que la ahogaba. Ojalá Ranma la deseara y la quisiera con la misma intensidad que sentía ella.

- /// -

Ranma volvía a casa cabizbajo y con la culpa atenazándole la garganta. Se había ganado un buen golpe: tenía un chichón inmenso en el lugar donde Akane le había dado con el mazo y diversas contusiones por la caída posterior, que le mandó a varios kilómetros de distancia. Aunque en un primer momento se levantó furioso, dos horas de caminata para volver al dojo Tendo le habían apaciguado un poco. Tenía que disculparse con Akane por lo que le había dicho. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo hiriente que había sido en ese absurdo ataque de orgullo, se arrepintió profundamente. A él le gustaba hacer enfadar a Akane, era muy divertido ver como echaba humo por las orejas y todo eso, pero no quería hacerle daño. Ranma consideraba más seguro enfadarla y discutir que llevarse bien y arriesgarse a que sus impulsos tomaran el control, pero no soportaba la idea de herirla, que es lo que acababa logrando invariablemente.

Se limitaba a seguir como siempre, esquivando los trucos y maniobras de sus prometidas para cazarle, hasta que se cansasen y les dejaran en paz. Algún día se casaría con Akane; aunque esperaba que las demás se hubiesen desanimado mucho antes de que llegara el momento; sabía que el mínimo desliz, incluso un comentario, le llevaría derecho al altar con cualquiera de ellas. Pero por más esquivo que fuera, llevaba dos años conviviendo estrechamente con la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Y era imposible no desear a Akane. Cada sonrisa de ella parecía destinada a seducirle, invitándole a probarla. Con ese carácter tan explosivo, Akane tenía que ser puro fuego…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ranma trató de desviar su línea de pensamiento de ese camino. Una ráfaga de frío le hizo estremecer, y levantó el cuello de su camisa china para resguardarse en lo posible del viento. Estaba deseando llegar a casa y disculparse con su prometida, pero a la vez lo temía. Akane le trastornaba. Al mínimo roce, toda la sangre se le escurría del cerebro para aposentarse en un lugar muy concreto de sí mismo. Le aterrorizaba la idea de dejarse llevar y hacer alguna locura que pusiera en serios aprietos su relación_._

Mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa, se topó con Kasumi, que pasaba por el hall hacia la cocina mientras tarareaba suavemente una canción.

- Ranma-kun, ya estás de vuelta- Kasumi paró un momento con su candorosa sonrisa a modo de bienvenida

- Si - le dijo distraído mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a Akane. Su padre apareció al oír que había llegado mirándole con una cara más rara de la habitual, pero Ranma no estaba de humor para acertijos.

- Tienes pinta de estar helado, muchacho. Este tiempo es muy extraño para ser sólo Septiembre. Ve a darte un baño antes de bajar a cenar.

- Si, supongo. Te haré caso, viejo.

Ranma subió las escaleras con aire meditabundo, pensando en su tema favorito, Akane, y la mejor manera para abordarle sin riesgos. Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ante la puerta del baño hasta que ésta se abrió de golpe, pegándole en plena cara y haciéndole caer de espaldas.

- ¡Dios mío! Ranma, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Akane sonaba lejana mientras volvía de la inconsciencia por enésima vez en ese día- Perdona, no te vi- se disculpó mientras se agachaba para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Cuando Ranma se despabiló lo suficiente como para replicarle de manera airada, fue consciente de que Akane estaba muy cerca, mojada y tapada con una escasa toalla. Se quedó mudo de la impresión, lo que probablemente le salvó de un nuevo golpe – ¿Puedes levantarte, Ranma?

- Pues claro – recuperando la voz y el orgullo, Ranma decidió ignorar las traviesas gotas que se deslizaban por el cuello de la chica, perdiéndose en su escote. Mirando hacia otro lado, disfrazó su turbación con desdén – No necesito tu ayuda, marimacho. Ya bastante hiciste.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues levántate tú sólo, insensible- Ranma trató de incorporarse pero, distraído como estaba tratando de no pensar en el asalto sensual de la chica, las piernas le fallaron. En un acto reflejo, Akane se lanzó al rescate cogiéndole de los brazos.

Fue verdadera mala suerte que la toalla se escurriera de su cuerpo justo en ese momento.

Al segundo siguiente Ranma fue consciente de que una desnudísima Akane estaba abrazándole a la desesperada, intentando que no la viera en cueros. Muy mala estrategia para la salud mental de su prometido.

- Ak...Aka…

- ¡Cállate Ranma! – siseó ella, con la cara a punto de estallar de puro roja- estamos en medio del pasillo y si alguien sube ahora date por casado. ¡Cierra los ojos, pedazo de pervertido! ¡Pásame la toalla!

- Ak….

- ¡Espabila!- Akane estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis de histeria, mientras que Ranma seguía en Babia.

Una voz procedente del piso de abajo le hizo reaccionar

- ¡Familia, ya estoy en casa! – Ambos se miraron con pánico, olvidando momentáneamente su vergüenza- ¡Nabiki!- Akane buscó frenéticamente la toalla con los ojos- ¡La toalla!- para más INRI, la susodicha tela había volado al pie de las escaleras debido a la corriente de aire producida por la puerta.

Ranma se congeló de nuevo, sumido en el más profundo de los pánicos y con los ojos tan fuertemente cerrados que dolían. Pillado a destiempo, sólo había acertado a abrazar fuertemente a la chica para protegerla de todo mal, y ahora lo lamentaba profundamente. Por más que intentara pensar en cualquier otra cosa, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera bastante notoria.

- Akane trató de pensar sin percibir el ánimo de su prometido.

- Vamos a entrar de nuevo al baño y cerraré la puerta para que nadie nos vea.

En este punto Ranma estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo. Era más que consciente de la suave piel de su espalda y el calor de su cuerpo. Esto rozaba los límites de la realidad. De hecho, estaba seguro de el golpe de la puerta había sido tan duro que aún estaba soñando. La sangre manaba de su nariz a raudales mientras su imaginación volaba estimulada por el contacto con Akane.

- ¿Qué te has creído? No te preocupes tanto por tu virtud. No voy a aprovecharme de ti, imbécil - le espetó con rabia, malinterpretando a Ranma - Vamos a entrar para que pueda coger un albornoz y tú vas a seguir con los ojos cerrados a conciencia o no vivirás para ver un mañana, ¿me entiendes? - susurró ferozmente al oído, mientras se pegaba más a él para evitar que la viera. Ranma no emitió sonido, petrificado por su nuevo movimiento- Pues andando- y comenzó a empujarle hacia el baño.

Ajena a lo que ocurría en el piso de arriba, Nabiki miró extrañada la hoja de papel que le habían dejado en la mesa del comedor. Tras leerla, se encogió de hombros dando media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado, alcanzando a oír un portazo que interpretó como el fracaso del estúpido plan del tío Genma. En fin, mala suerte para su padre y él. Comida gratis era comida gratis de todas maneras.

Cuando por fin cerró la puerta del baño con una patada, Akane exhaló un suspiro de alivio… hasta que fue perfectamente consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban y del mutismo de Ranma. _"Oh, dios, qué vergüenza. ¿Pensará que lo hice adrede?_" Empezó a tartamudear de puro embarazo.

- El al..albornoz es…est…tiene que estar ahí, detrás tuyo. ¿Podrías..?esto.. ¿pued…? Co…Cógelo… por favor- se rindió la chica.

Ranma reaccionó y se echó hacia atrás para buscar el bendito albornoz, aún con los ojos cerrados y profundamente confundido, cuando tropezó con algo y sintió que se iba al suelo. El chico se agarró con más fuerza si cabe a lo que tenía entre manos, que no era otra cosa que su prometida. Esta aterrizó sobre Ranma blandamente. Durante un larguísimo minuto, ninguno de los dos pudo emitir sonido. La situación en la que se habían metido era tan desconcertante y rocambolesca que ambos pensaron que no podía pasarles nada más surrealista, cada cuál por razones distintas.

Juntando todo su coraje, Akane se animó a mirar a Ranma para encontrársele quieto como una estatua, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando al techo.

- Ranma - susurró Akane, desviando la vista.

Su murmullo disparó la sangre del chico. Volviendo de su viaje por el país de Oz, Ranma cerró los ojos de nuevo, apartando velozmente las manos de la espalda de su prometida. Definitivamente Akane no intentaría provocarle de una manera tan sexual. Ni en el mejor de sus sueños.

- Lo siento, lo siento, te juro por Dios que no he visto nada- dijo abochornado. A pesar de sí misma, Akane se sintió morir, y habló antes de pensar.

- No te preocupes Ranma. Sé que no mirarás. ¿Para qué hacerlo teniendo a tres maravillosas prometidas? E incluso un cuerpo femenino propio mucho más bonito que el mío, claro - dijo suspirando con frustración.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Ranma percibió desesperanza en la voz de Akane, y abrió los ojos para encararla. Ella seguía encima de él y Ranma estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para ignorar el calor que provenía de la desnuda piel de su prometida y el aroma que desprendía para concentrarse en la conversación.

- ¿De qué hablas, Akane?

- Da igual. Tú nunca te enteras de nada – contestó ella desalentada, y completamente desnuda en brazos de su atractivo prometido – Ranma, pásame algo con que cubrirme.

- ¿Cómo que nunca me entero de nada? Más bien es que a ti no hay quien te entienda

- Claro, Ranma, tú echa balones fuera, como siempre ¡Me quieres pasar una puñetera toalla!

- ¿A qué te refieres? Eres tú la que primero me dice que me matará si la miro y luego lloriquea porque no lo hago – le dijo escudándose en la prepotencia y colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, dónde tenían mucho menos peligro.

- ¡Ranma! Eres un…- le dijo la chica, echando fuego por los ojos y revolviéndose sobre él para alcanzar a cruzarle la cara.

- ¡Eso sí que no!- cortó el chico cogiéndole la mano, enfadado – ¡te recuerdo que esta situación es culpa tuya!

- ¡¿Estás sugiriendo por lo más remoto que lo hice adrede?! – dijo Akane, envuelta en llamas y con voz de ultratumba acercándose a su nariz. Ranma se dejó llevar por su orgullo poniéndose chulo.

- Podría ser ¿No sigues desnuda encima de mí, provocándome? Porque te aviso que no te servirá de nada

- ¡Ahhhh!- Akane se levantó furiosa, enganchándole de la trenza y levantándole, dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida. Lo que no había calculado es que con la longitud de sus brazos, había situado la cabeza de Ranma justo delante de sus pechos desnudos – ¡Ahora verás, maldito hentai! – gritó aún sin percatarse del lugar de su anatomía que el chico observaba boquiabierto, abducido por su visión

- Ak…

- ¡No me vengas con excusas baratas, idiota! ¡Te voy a hacer una cara nueva!

- Ak..Akane…- dijo él, apunto de perder la cabeza, seguro de que estaba muerto y aquello era el cielo. Akane fue súbitamente consciente del lugar que su prometido le señalaba, y le alejó con un grito, corriendo a agarrar cualquier cosa para ocultar su desnudez.

- Akane… - empezó Ranma, sobándose el lugar donde se había golpeado por el susto de su prometida.

- Déjalo estar, Ranma – dijo ella, humillada, tratando de envolverse en una toalla. Ranma no le quitaba el ojo de encima, aun excitado por las vistas y las sensaciones que la morena le había proporcionado tan generosamente, pero consciente de que algo no marchaba bien, como si Akane esperara algo más de él - Puedes irte- le dijo la chica con un hilo de voz, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- No – el calentón estaba haciendo a Ranma mucho más osado de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sin mirarle, creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

- Que no me voy hasta que me digas qué pasa – la chica levantó la vista, mirándole sin comprender.

- Me has visto desnuda. De hecho, sigo desnuda- dijo, como si eso lo aclarara todo. Ranma no tenía problemas con ese punto. Era lo único que le había quedado bien claro - Vete, Ranma – Akane se sentía más humillada por sus propios pensamientos que por la situación en la que se encontraban. Estaba segura de que Ranma se burlaría de ella de un momento a otro, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderla que no hubiera salido corriendo todavía.

- No

- Ah, ya entiendo, es que vas a empezar ahora mismo ¿no? Ni siquiera dejarás que me vista – quizá fuera por las hormonas que bailaban la samba en su interior, que tenían a Ranma bastante distraído, pero su manera de interpretar la frase de su prometida no tuvo nada que ver con la intención con que fue dicha.

- Vale, pues empieza – dijo, reprimiendo las lágrimas y poniendo un gesto soberbio – Adelante. Estoy esperando – le dijo retándole

- ¿Uh? – el cerebro de Ranma hizo un cortocircuito momentáneo, pero se repuso rápidamente. _"Veamos"_ se dijo, con la máxima concentración _"no volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta hasta dentro de cien años. Akane ha probado sobradamente que es ella misma porque me ha insultado, golpeado y gritado, está totalmente desnuda y me reta a que empiece_" De dos más dos hasta para una inteligencia limitada.

El ansia con el que se abalanzó sobre su prometida le sorprendió hasta a él. _"No pienses, Saotome, fluye"_.Eso no era difícil. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Akane se encontraba en el suelo del baño. Un Ranma desconocido la besaba con más energía que pericia, invadiendo su boca con la lengua e intentando comérsela a bocados. Mirándola con fuego en los ojos le arrancaba la toalla para apresar uno de sus pechos con la mano abierta, masajeando con fuerza y apretando con una pasión enloquecedora. Akane notaba algo muy duro presionándole en los muslos _"¿Qué…?"_

Akane le dio tal tremendo empujón que lo dejó de empotrado en la pared, mientras ella le miraba desde el suelo desnuda, excitada y terriblemente confusa.

- ¿Qué…qué haces Ranma?- le dijo jadeante y con un hilo de voz, colocando la mano sobre el corazón, que latía en plena carrera, cubriéndose a toda prisa. Ranma estaba más que enfadado

- ¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?! – gritó enloquecido, seguro de que su prometida sólo jugaba con su deseo – Jamás esperé algo así de ti Akane

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿qué significa esto?- dijo ella, atónita, olvidando cubrirse. Ranma la miró con toda la furia de que era capaz, intentando por todos los medios no humillarse más y dejar de contemplarla como si estuviera en celo

- ¡Pensé que tú eras distinta! ¿cómo has podido jugar conmigo así? ¿Esta es tu venganza? ¡Calentarme a lo bestia para dejarme a medias y que me tragase mis palabras, ¿no?! – Akane le observaba cada vez más estupefacta, sin atinar a responder.

- ¿Venganza? ¿Tus…tus palabras?

- ¡Ni sueñes con que te perdone esto, Akane! – dijo él más para convencerse a sí mismo que a ella, mientras que todo su cuerpo le gritaba por continuar donde estaban y hacerle el amor como un salvaje. Akane ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se encontraba terriblemente confusa y el odio con que le miraba su prometido le estaba asustando.

- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

- Querías obligarme a reconocer cómo me pones, ¿no? ¡Vale! ¡Enhorabuena! Y ahora me voy – Ranma estaba tan abochornado, dolido y excitado que no era capaz de pensar. El que su prometida continuase mirándole en toalla no le estaba ayudando demasiado, así que se dio la vuelta para escapar lo antes posible y recomponer los trocitos que le quedaban de autoestima. Pero no pudo salir del baño porque una temblorosa mano se lo impidió

- Espera, Ranma

- Déjame en paz Akane – dijo él avergonzado, dándole aún la espalda, intentando que ella no viera su notable erección.

- ¡No! – bonito momento para ponerse terca. Ranma no podía creerlo

- ¡Me voy o no respondo, Akane! ¡¿qué parte es la que no entiendes? ¿necesitas un dibujo?! – le gritó girándose y permitiéndola ver en todo su esplendor el resultado de su incursión en el baño. Todo su enfado quedó olvidado cuando la vio hacer pucheros.

- Akane…lo siento yo…creo que malinterpreté la situación…creí – balbuceaba él, revoloteando a su alrededor, aterrorizado por sus lágrimas. Akane negó con la cabeza

- Idiota… ¿crees que lloro por lo que ha pasado? – Ahora sí que Ranma se quedó de una pieza.

- ¡Que te compre quien te entienda, niña boba! ¿Me estás vacilando? – la tímida sonrisa de Akane, aún con las lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, le flasheó

- Imbécil, yo creía que no te gustaba – dijo ella a modo de explicación – siempre estás hablando de lo guapas y maravillosas que son el resto de tus prometidas y llamándome fea y gorila - Ahora fue el turno de Ranma de sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando entendió las implicaciones, señalándola acusadoramente y más feliz que un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

- ¡Así que quieres conmigo, ¿eh? Te derrites por mi! – ¡PAAM! Tan contento como estaba, el mazazo le pilló desprevenido.

- ¡Machorra! ¿por qué has hecho eso? ¡Por dios, estás completamente desnuda! ¿de dónde cojones sacas ese mazo?

- No creo que puedas llamarme machorra ahora, Ranma – le dijo ella airada, olvidando todo recato y señalando el revelador bulto de sus pantalones.

- Ya lo creo que puedo, pechos planos – contestó por inercia, enfadado con la pulla de la chica.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo ella furiosa, señalando sus pechos – Pues bien que te has regodeado hace un rato, idiota. ¡Ahhh!¡Mírame a la cara, pervertido! – berreó, dándole un bofetón. Ranma se tiraba de los pelos.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios pretendes que te mire a la cara cuando me pones las tetas delante de los ojos, estúpida?!

- Reconoce que te mueres de ganas por tocarme, pervertido – dijo ella victoriosa.

Ranma sintió tanta rabia por la evidencia que la asió con rudeza de las caderas y se tiró sobre ella, haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió para callarla, sin que Akane, encendida por el deseo de Ranma y con el mismo anhelo por él, le pusiera ningún impedimento. El ardor con que se encontraron les dejó sin respiración. Llevaban tanto tiempo reprimiendo el contacto físico y aguantándose las ganas de meterse mano que no fueron capaces de medir fuerza e intensidad. Ranma dejó todos los dedos marcados en las caderas de Akane y enterró la cabeza en su cuello, chupando y señalando cada milímetro de piel. En respuesta, la morena gimió por el asalto y le arrancó los botones de la camisa de un solo tirón, ansiosa por sentirle, tratando de abarcarle por entero y de fundirse con él. Con los sentidos nublados por la pasión compartida, se arañaron, apretaron y mordieron con la misma fiereza con la que solían discutir, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro. Un mordisco particularmente salvaje dejó impresa la dentadura de Ranma en su pecho y el dolor atravesó la bruma de placer, haciéndole tomar conciencia de dónde se encontraba. Akane descubrió en su mano el pantalón del chico, que había arrancado de su prometido..

- Ranma… – le dijo inundada en un mar de sensaciones, luchando por despejarse. De pronto se sobresaltó, quedándose quieta, sin que su compañero se percatara de la súbita interrupción.

- umph…

- ¡Ranmaaaa! –gritó en vista de la poca atención que el chico prestaba a nada que no fuera su tarea de comérsela, chutado por la adrenalina– ¡Hazme caso, idiota! ¡¿qué estamos haciendo?! – el tono confuso y alarmado en la voz de la chica le sacó del arrebato.

- ¿Cómo que qué estamos haciendo? – la miró como Akane fuera marciana, sumergido en las sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez – Es evidente. Estamos prometidos y desnudos, tirados por el suelo. En cuanto te calles, seguiré intentando fo...- la cara de su chica le indicó que lo mejor sería usar expresiones menos explícitas. Akane le dio un capón.

- Eso ya lo noto por mí misma, imbécil – dijo intentando recuperar la cabeza e ignorar a sus hormonas, que se habían vuelto locas en plena bacanal. Esto no estaba bien. Pero nada bien. Ella necesitaba algo más que un revolcón con él. Necesitaba que la dijera que la quería, que actuaba así porque era ella y nadie más – Te estoy preguntando por qué – le dijo, tirándole de la trenza para desenterrar su cara de sus pechos, dónde el chico había vuelto astutamente, intentando distraerla.

- ¿Qué por qué? – _"Kuso, esta mujer me saca de quicio. Yo la quiero y ella a mi, ¿qué problema encuentra ahora?_".A Ranma le había quedado claro que ella le quería, porque si no Akane le habría matado hacía ya un rato. Si Ranma había tenido oportunidad de hacer algo así con cualquier otra y no la había tomado, era evidente que él sentía lo mismo, ¿no? Pues no. Akane le calentaba hasta más allá de la razón y luego le salía con pegas. El chico la miró con toda su paciencia echada a perder, y elevó el tono de voz hablándola rudamente – Porque llevo dos años comiéndome los mocos y deseando hacerte de todo, y ahora que te pones a tiro, me sales con preguntas absurdas. ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! – estalló ya a gritos, tan excitado que le dolía todo, desesperado y frustrado por haber llegado tan lejos para que le cortara así - ¿Tú qué crees? ¡¿A qué juegas, Akane?!

- ¡¿Cómo que me he puesto a tiro?! – Akane se levantó de un salto, empujándole en el proceso, y encarándole de nuevo, con el aura al máximo y a dos milímetros de él, transformando todo el calor en fuego. Ranma sintió tal arrebato que se asustó de sí mismo.

- Akane – le dijo mirando para otro lado, boqueando para coger aire – aléjate de mí o lo lamentaremos - Por desgracia Akane, encendida en toda la extensión de la palabra, no estaba para sutilezas y pegó su nariz con la del chico.

- ¡¿Me estás llamando fácil?!

- ¡¿Fácil tú?! ¡Joder, si pensabas parar podrías habérmelo dicho antes! – le dijo fuera de sí - ¡Akane, aléjate de mí ahora mismo, imbécil!– dijo él, encendiendo su aura con una explosión que les cegó, incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo. El roce de sus cuerpos desnudos y la fusión de las auras a plena potencia hicieron que Akane olvidara el mundo, aferrándose a él y haciéndoles gemir.

- ¿O qué? – le susurró. Ranma no lo había pasado peor en su vida, y se agarraba a la última fibra de cordura para evitar hacerla daño. La miró con toda la angustia que sentía reflejada en los ojos, y la habló entrecortadamente, con todo su cuerpo en tensión, luchando contra los estremecimientos que sentía con cada roce de Akane

- Te juro por dios que te quiero con locura, pero si sigues así me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quieres. Por favor, Akane – las palabras de Ranma le provocaron una descarga tan brutal de deseo que se lanzó a morderle la boca

- Te quiero a ti– le dijo subiéndose encima de él para unir sus cuerpos.

- /// -

- ¡Vaya! Esto es mil veces mejor que mandarte a volar

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos tirar el mazo? – Akane, acurrucada encima de él, más relajada de lo que se había sentido en años, le miró perezosamente

- Ni lo sueñes

De pronto, el cuerpo de su amante ser redujo de tamaño hasta convertirse en una guapa pelirroja que la miraba abochornada y atónita.

- Pero ¿qué…?

- Dios mío, Ranma – dijo la morena tras mirar a su alrededor, tapándose la boca, profundamente avergonzada – Hemos destrozado el baño.

Dando un vistazo, la aludida se recordó dónde se inició su "discusión", incapaz de reconocer el baño en ese amasijo de tuberías rotas y baldosas destrozadas. Ranma cayó al suelo mientras que su novia se echaba a reír

- ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya transformado antes? – se preguntó la pelirroja en voz alta, dando gracias al cielo de que no hubiera ocurrido pero verdaderamente intrigado

- Con dos auras a tope y el calor corporal… - aventuró la morena, mirándole de soslayo con picardía

- ¡Vaya, y yo buscando una cura al otro lado del mundo! – dijo Ranma, entusiasmado. – Necesitaré otra ronda ahora que no hay agua caliente – dijo rápidamente. Akane le dio un capón.

- Estoy agotada y dolorida, pedazo de bestia. Tengo moratones hasta en el carné de identidad. Además, ya no nos queda baño que destrozar – dijo con una risita floja - Así que te tocará bajar a la coci.. – de pronto palideció

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? ¿Te encuentras mal? – La chica negaba con la cabeza, pareciendo cada vez más mortificada – ¡Akane! ¿qué tienes?

- La cocina, Ranma. Y Kasumi, y Nabiki, y nuestros padres… - Ranma abrió los ojos con espanto entendiendo a dónde quería llegar al chica. Les habían olvidado completamente. Y aunque ellos estuvieran demasiado entretenidos como para escuchar los destrozos, seguramente el resto lo había oído con toda claridad. Pero a Ranma se la pasó una idea por la cabeza

- Quizá crean que peleábamos. Nadie se ha atrevido a asomarse – Akane le miró con un tic en el ojo

- ¿Y los gritos de ¡Akane, cómo me pones!? – Ranma se enfurruñó mirándola con molestia

- Oye, perdona, yo no soy el que gritaba ¡Ranma, más, dame más! como una loca – Akane se encendió de ira por un momento, pero el chispazo se apagó de manera casi inmediata. Ranma la miraba extrañado.

- Nah, estoy demasiado perezosa como para enfadarme contigo

- ¿En serio? Vaya, ojalá hubiera descubierto antes cómo calmar a la fiera. Me hubiera ahorrado más de una paliza… - Akane despachó su comentario con una mirada de aviso puesta con muy pocas ganas, sorprendiéndole por segunda vez consecutiva

- A lo hecho pecho, Ranma. Tendremos que salir de aquí en algún momento y poner la cara colorada

- Me muero de hambre – Ambos se sonrieron con ternura, y la pelirroja le ofreció cariñosamente la mano – Vamos

- /// -

Para rematar aquel extraño día en que se habían peleado, amigado, peleado y vuelto a amigar y así unas cuantas veces, no había rastro de su familia, por lo que se encogieron de hombros y decidieron disfrutar de su buena suerte. Fue la cena más divertida, pacífica y entrañable que habían tenido nunca juntos.

Ranma y Akane estaban cómodamente instalados en el sofá viendo una película cuando sus familiares hicieron acto de presencia. Kasumi y Nabiki subieron arriba mientras que sus padres les miraban de manera muy sospechosa.

- Papá, ¿dónde estabais? – preguntó Akane con curiosidad, procurando disimular los nervios y la vergüenza de creerse descubierta.

- Vaya, veo que os estáis llevando muy bien – intercedió Genma con una sonrisa malévola – Ranma, espero que tu desempeño haya sido el de todo un Saotome.

Akane y Ranma palidecieron, y Ranma abrió la boca para contestar, pero una voz se le adelantó, interrumpiéndole

- ¡Tío Genma! – Nabiki parecía verdaderamente divertida – te dije que tu idea era una solemne tontería. ¿Has visto como han dejado el baño, o las marcas que tienen por todas partes? Lo único que has conseguido es que se den una paliza. La próxima vez que se te ocurra animar a alguien a practicar sexo para canalizar su ira procura que sea a personas y no a cafres. Y el baño lo pagas tú – dijo señalándole. Genma se echó a llorar escandalosamente, a coro con Soun

- ¡Buaaa, Tendo! Nuestro plan ha fracasado. Estaba tan seguro de que sólo necesitaban un empujoncito…

- ¡Saotome! De nuestro nada, suyo. ¡Buaaaa! Como pudo ocurrírseme que una jovencita tan juiciosa como mi bebé caería en un plan tan burdo. Debimos obligarles a montar una nueva boda como teníamos pensado. ¡Ahora se odiarán!

- Bueno, nuestros chicos tienen carácter, pero no son rencorosos. Quizá en un par de semanas…

Los aludidos les miraban con espirales en vez de ojos, tirados en el suelo de forma bastante aparatosa. Discretamente, Nabiki se situó a su lado para susurrarles.

- Me debéis tanto dinero que no os alcanzará una vida entera para cubrir la deuda. Espero que al menos haya merecido la pena – remató, mirándoles con sorna

Ranma y Akane se miraron desolados mientras que se les escurría una enorme gota de sudor.

- Mi padre no es tan idiota como parecía

- Ni mi hermana

- Los planes sencillos son los más efectivos

- Sin duda

- Hemos caído como unos pardillos en todos sus manejos

- Definitivamente

FIN


End file.
